Despair In The Shadows
by Roxas Neobody
Summary: Sorry to say this guys but this story doesn t have to do anything with the anime "Naruto", I made this story up myself, I hope u guys enjoy it... If you guys have any questions or comments of this story, plz send me a review or send me a message at I love you all! . 3


_**DESPAIR…**_

 _ **IN THE**_

 _ **SHADOW**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_ **:**

 **Since ancient times, different clans were fighting for many years. Each clan holds its power to keep the world from having chaos with such destruction. The clans have different powers that make them unique, like for example, The Draconid Clan use three elements "fire, shadows and lightning", but this young boy who studies in the Wind Chilldrop Elementor School is the** _ **"most popular guy"**_ **in the school, he is a big bully for Ray, even though the Solyro Clan is rival to the Draconid Clan. This is a special school to train all the clans around the world, the young boy`s name is Ray Flaroid, he belongs in the Solyro clan. Ray is an orphan who was raised by three friendly creatures: Xaphmeta, Yamphlare and Zaphkice, these creatures took great care of Ray`s life, now they train him when he comes back from school after taking a good rest. In the school there is one member of the Draconid clan that wants Ray to get mad enough so he can fight, but that is prohibited in the Solyro Clan (in other words, the creatures that take care of him made that rule because they know what power is inside Ray).**

 **Later, a young girl arrived to the school, her name is Aurora Starlight. This girl is unlike other girls, she has the ability to control other powers. Everyone treats her like she`s nothing, that she is weak and not able to surpass the other clans. But she has problems controlling her main powers, the only girl that has such unique ability, like for example, her** _ **"Lighark Trigger"**_ **, is the only power that she possesses, that is her most powerful ability, meanwhile, Ray helps her get control of the Lighark Trigger, but Ray sometimes forgets that if he holds to much anger, he will lose control of the** _ **"Shadow Trigger"**_ **. The Shadow Trigger is Ray`s unique ability to surpass other clans, but there is a surprise for the Shadow Trigger that you will have to find out all by yourselves, he releases his dark form and the more anger, the more powerful it gets, while he thinks he cares for others, the less powerful he is, until he plays with that trick and… starts making a fool of himself with others just to not think of the hatred he has inside of his body...**

 _ **CHAPTER: 1**_

 _ **THE MORNING SUN**_

 **By waking up with scares haunting me because this is my first school day and for some reason I feel that other members of the school are going to make fun of me or maybe pick up a fight with me. I really hate this, is not the first time that it happens, but is neither the last. While I was thinking of it, Zaphkice came inside my room looked at me really suspicious and ask me.**

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"What`s wrong, are you alright?"**_

 **But I answered.**

 **Ray:** _ **"Yeah… I`m fine, just got spaced out, that's all…"**_

 **Then Zaphkice kept watching me until Yamphlare step in the frame of the entrance and asked politely…**

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"May I please come in?.."**_

 **Ray:** _ **"Of course you may sweet heart…"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Thanks. Your going to make me blush if you keep saying that to me, you know."**_

 **Ray:** _ **"Hahaha!.. don`t need to get blush sweet heart!"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Stop it!.. Ray its not funny, don`t you have…"**_

 **By the time she couldn`t finish what she was going to say to Ray, Xaphmeta finish what she was going to say to him.**

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"To go to school. Is that what you were going to say? Ray, she is right, you need to go to school, they will teach you how take control of your power, but I think it will be the advanced techniques. Don`t worry about it, if anything happens to you, we`ll come to protect you. Don`t hold your anger, it will feed the dark power that you have inside."**_

 **Ray:** _ **" Okay, okay, I`ll go but I won`t respond to the things that happen, okay."**_

 **Xaphmeta, Yamphlare and Zaphkice:** _ **"Fine…"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Just remember what I told, I don`t want anything bad happen to you…"**_

 **Ray:** _ **"Fine, okay, I got it. I`m leaving, see ya later… Oh, before I forget, Flare, I need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me yesterday…**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Yeah, sure, take care sweetie."**_

 **Ray was heading out side of the house, but Yamphlare was worrying for what Ray said to her.**

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"(I hope he`s okay, he never talks to me that serious, but I want to know what's happening to him…)"**_

 **Ray got to the Chilldrop Elementor School. Lots of other students were watching him a lot. Ray was feeling like he was being stoked by everyone in the school. He was heading to his class but a member of the Draconid Clan stopped in front of him.**

 **Rex:** _ **"So you are the new student of the school?! Ha! I`ve should have known it from the start, you are one of the survivors of the Solyro Clan are you?"**_

 **Ray:** _ **" Yeah… Got a problem with it? I`m the last survivor of the Solyro Clan, what are you gonna do about it, huh?!".**_

 **Before Ray could react in time, Rex punched him in the stomach, as Ray crouched in pain, Rex gave him a straight kick that send him beside a girls locker, he stand up.**

 **Ray:** _ **"Is that all that you`ve got?!"**_

 **The bell rang.**

 **Rex:** _ **"We`ll see that later."**_

 **The students went to their classrooms. In the classroom, Ray wasn`t paying attention to the class, instead, he was seeing outside thinking of what was going to happen to him in lunch time. Ray was feeling rage, but he forgot that he can`t be mad or else his Shadow Trigger will activate.**

 **It wasn`t long enough for the bell to ring, Ray looked at the clock and the bell rang. At that time, everyone headed out to the yard where Rex was waiting for him. Ray left his things beside the door and Rex started to piss him off.**

 **Rex:** _ **"Everyone, lets welcome this pimp-squeak, for being such a fool in this school, this guy will only mean nothing in this school, so tell me, why did you come to this school if you are useless".**_

 **Ray:** _ **"Because… I want… to control my ability…"**_

 **Rex:** _ **"What ability?! The ability to be a total idiot?!"**_

 _ **Everyone started laughing for what Rex said at Ray**_

 **Ray:** _ **"You think you're so tough huh? Trust me, you are getting into my nerves, you don't have to do this okay…"**_

 **Rex:** _ **"what are you going to do about it?!"**_

 **Rex gets close to Ray and starts to push him**

 **Rex:** _ **"Tell me! What are you going to do about it?!"**_

 **Rex turns around and starts walking slowly away making Ray to think that Rex stopped bothering him, at the blink of an eye, Rex kicked Ray really hard on his chest making Ray fall to the ground in pain.**

 **Rex:** _ **"What did I tell you guys? He is useless, meaningless to this school… And by the time we get to show him what we`re made of, he will go back home crying to his family Whaa Whaa Whaa, I hate that school, I don't want to go back there, never!"**_

 **Ray was standing up slowly.**

 **Ray:** _ **"You… I… Warned you…"**_

 _ **Ray was closing his hands making punches**_

 **Rex:** _ **"Huh?"**_

 **Rex looks at Ray straight without worries, but when he looked closely into his eyes, he noticed that his eyes changed and his look was scary.**

 **Ray:** _ **"You`ve messed with the wrong guy and now, you will regret it…!"**_

 **Ray started attacking Rex, but Rex is a more skillful warrior and was able to block most of Ray`s attacks. Rex kicked Ray again in the chest so hard that sent him flying back, Rex used his Fire ability to make a fire staff, but when Ray got up, Rex saw him, but his right side of his body changed form.**

 **Rex:** _ **"What kind of freak are you?!"**_

 **Ray (with Growly voice):** _ **"The same freak who you were messing with! But there is no point of turning back, you`ve wanted a fight? Then here you have it…!"**_

 **As Ray was changing form slowly. At his house.**

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Zaph, where is Xaphmeta?"**_

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"I don't know Flare, maybe he is training in his room…"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Okay tha…"**_

 **By almost finishing what she was saying, the orb on her chest started to glow in dark purple, light blue and red. And Zaphkice looked at her with a little bit worried face.**

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"What`s going on Flare?!"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Its Ray, he`s in trouble! But it's not any kind of trouble, it's with the Shadow Trigger, its activating with some situation he is having!"**_

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"We need to go, now!"**_

 **Xaphmeta entered the room where Yamphlare and Zaphkice are in.**

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"What`s the matter? Why you guys look scared?"**_

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"It`s Ray!"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"What`s wrong with him?"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"He is in trouble…"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"What trouble?"**_

 **Yamphlare and Zaphkice:** _ **"His Shadow Trigger is activating!"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Then lets go!"**_

 **While the creatures leave Ray`s house to save Ray, meanwhile in school with the fight between Ray and Rex.**

 **Ray (with growly voice):** _ **"Your done for Rex Dragix!"**_

 **Ray went running towards Rex to attack him but Rex was quick enough to attack him at a short distance with the burning staff, Ray saw his attack and grabbed the burning staff with his right hand that changed form. Rex was surprised that he was the only one that could stop his burning staff attack with his bare hands.**

 **Ray (with growly voice):** _ **"What`s the matter?! You look scared, maybe you should just go home and take a rest, what do you say buddy?!"**_

 **Rex:** _ **"I will not… surrender not here, not now!"**_

 **Ray (with growly voice):** _ **"Okay, that's a good choice for me… Now I will tear you apart!"**_

 **Ray holding the burning staff, pulls it of Rex`s hands, he turned around and started attacking Rex with his own power, Rex fell down scared of Ray`s new form. Ray divided the burning staff into 5 pieces looking like little spears floating beside Ray.**

 **Ray:** _ **"This is the end for you Rex Dragix! Disappear!"**_

 **As Ray was ready to attack, something flashed the area for a few seconds making Ray blind, but it didn't last long enough, Ray saw who made the flash, it was Yamphlare.**

 **Ray (with growly voice):** _ **"You! I`ll destroy you!"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Not under my watch Shade!"**_

 **Xaphmeta kicked Ray to back him off from Yamphlare, Ray stood up quick and used the spears to attack Xaphmeta. Xaphmeta quickly used his Ice ability to make frozen shurikens and threw the frozen shurikens at the spears causing small explosions at air.**

 **Ray (with growly voice):** _ **"I`ll finish you both and then I will finish him off!"**_

 **As Ray stood up once more to attack, he fell down on his knees.**

 **Ray (without growly voice):** _ **"Aaaaaagh! Help me! Someone! Flare?! Is that you?! Please help me! I… Can`t hold on… Much longer! I can`t see well!"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Zaph now!"**_

 **Zaphkice jumped in front of Xaphmeta to use his powers.**

 **Zaphkice:** _ **("Sorry Ray, but it`s for your own good, I never wanted to do this to you but I have no choice!") "Shadow Holder!"**_

 **Zaphkice`s Shadow Holder wrapped Ray`s arms and legs.**

 **Zaphkice:** _ **"Dark Void Slumber!"**_

 **Zaphkice`s Dark Void Slumber attack shrouded Ray in a cloak of shadows. When Zaphkice dismissed the attack, Ray`s body fell to the ground sound asleep. Everyone looked at the creatures surprised. She turned around looking at Rex.**

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Were you the one who caused this problem?!"**_

 **Rex:** _ **"Yes. It was me, got a problem with it?!"**_

 **Yamphlare`s fists started to lit with flames in rage for Rex.**

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"I`ll warn you, if you cause this type of trouble again I will disintegrate your entire body to particles, got it?!"**_

 **Rex:** _ **"Yes mam…"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"You better… Cause I`m watching you…!"**_

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Flare we have to go… We need to get Ray to the house to recover from… you know…"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"You are right, let's go, this guy is a waste of time here…"**_

 **Zaphkice used his Shadow Transportation technique to teleport with Ray`s body to his house. Xaphmeta used his Crystal Mirror technique to teleport to Ray`s house and Yamphlare used her Inferno Gate technique to teleport as well. Meanwhile at Ray`s house.**

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"Zaph place him on the recovery room now!"**_

 **Zaphkice placed Ray gently into the bed in the recovery room.**

 **Xaphmeta:** _ **"You guys know what to do when this happens right?"**_

 **Yamphlare:** _ **"Of course we do…"**_

 **Xaphmeta, Yamphlare and Zaphkice jumped to three different columns and used their other abilities, Xaphmeta used his Frost Crystal Recovery Beam, Yamphlare used her Inferno Gaze Recovery Beam and Zaphkice used his Shadokice Gaze Recovery Beam. The three beams clashed between each other on top of Ray and the beams caused a small explosion that caused a Recovery Smoke to appear and the smoke covered Ray`s body. Now the three creatures have to wait for Ray to wake up, while they wait for him to wake up, they rest for some time…**

 _ **End Of Chapter…**_


End file.
